Thinking of YOU
by MsDuquesneDelko
Summary: Have you ever stop to think that your whole life you only live to think about her?


_**First of all I really want to thanks for the greatest help with this one chapter and the other one, The Closer I Get To You, ... girl, i don't know what I would do without you!!! Thanks so much for everything!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not in any way own CSI: Miami neither this song. Please don't sue me!**_

Well actually this is a brazilian song that I put in English named Thinking of You (Pensando em você) by Claudia Leite

_**Thinking of you**_

_I was satisfied__having__ you as friend_

_But what __happened__ to me?_

_Where did I go wrong__ ?_

_Sometimes I wonder if I didn't misunderstand_

_Great friendship with being in love_

_If it is just that soon will pass_

April 8th ,2002. Monday, 8:00 am in the morning, the sun was shinning outside, hot weather. It was a normal day like any other until I saw her…

A vision from heaven, paradise, a vision of perfection. If goddesses exist she definitely would be one.

Small, blond, petite, southern accent, green eyes, extremely exquisite, and with a smile… _God I'd die for her_.

That was when I realized I was face to face with her, hypnotized, enchanted by her beauty. She introduced herself as ballistics expert, Calleigh Duquesne. I shook her hand, lost my eyes in hers, and felt like fool in front of her, holding her hand, and suddenly forgotten my own name…

"_**CSI Delko, right?"**_ She asked smiling at me.

"_**Ohh…yeah…sorry, Eric Delko".**__**I said cursing myself for such a dumbness**_

"_**Nice to meet you!"**_

"_**The pleasure is mine!"**_

We stand there and engaged in small mundane talk. Awkward, yet nice

"_**Well I… I need to get back to work**_**."** She said breaking the moment

"_**Yeah, sure… me, too. See you around. Bye**_**."** I said smiling like a teenager with a crush and left.

_But when the phone __rings will it be you?_

_Whatever I am doing I stop_

_And if it is to long before you call me_

_I find an excuse to meet you_

_I'm so silly but I can't avoid it_

_Because I only live to think about you_

_And it is unintentional, you don't leave my mind_

_I only live awake to dream_

_Imagining both of us_

_Sometimes I think this is an impossible dream_

_Will this be a terrible illusion?_

_Today, I asked so much in prayer_

_That the doors of your heart_

_Open for me to conquer you_

_But that is done the will of God_

_If He wants then, it doesn't matter where, when and how_

_I will have your heart_.

The years passed and our friendship was getting strong, solid at a point where we trust each other with our lives. We knew each other so deeply that we don't even need to talk. Then I got shot, and it was like we got even closer. We worked together more often than before, she helped me at work, at my rehab sessions. Sometimes it was like only the two of us existed. We even ate lunch together… Then she was kidnapped, and I was there for her in the same way she was for me.

One day I started to feel something more; something that wasn't there when we start as friends. Of course that little attraction was still there; teasing or perhaps wanting, but we never let it get to the surface.

_I make everything to call your attention_

_Once in a while I put the feet for the hands_

_I swallow dry the jealousy_

_When other lover wants to remove of me your attention_

_Heart in love is silly_

_One smile from you he melts completely_

_Your charm, your glance_

_Your tame voice makes me delirious_

_But so __many__ things happened and it was said_

_Any __small__ detail was track_

_Things that were __left__ behind_

_Things that you even __remember__ anymore_

_But I keep everything here in my chest_

_So much time studying your way_

_So much time waiting for a chance_

_I dreamed so much about this romance_

_I'm so silly but I can't avoid it_

Day after day, those feelings were getting stronger. I was falling deeply for her, but then Jake came into the picture and it looks like my dream of having her was only that: just a dream. Friendship was our only reality. And I waited, waited… hoping that one day the dream would come true. Then Jake was gone for real and we started getting back to the way we were… teasing each other, flirting, feeling. She was different somehow, more free in the way she talked, looked at me, and I saw that she was feeling, too, and that warmed my heart.

_Because I only live to thinking about you_

_And it is unintentional__, you don't leave my mind_

_I only live awake to dream_

_Imagining both of us_

_Sometimes I think this is an impossible dream_

_Will this be terrible illusion__?_

_Today, I asked so much in prayer_

_That the doors of your heart_

_Open for me to conquer you_

_But that is done the will of God_

_If He wants then, it doesn't matter where, when and how_

_I will have your heart_

A couple of months passed, and it was more difficult to hide it, to not feel it what we were both feeling. One day, while solving a case she read my file. We never discussed until the other in a crime scene, but then Frank get in the way. The conversation was sidelined again until day I saw her in the hospital surrounded by doctors and nurses. She had inhaled too much smoke at a crime scene, and couldn't breathe. In that moment I saw my own life going away, slipping through my fingers. I realized that I couldn't live without her anymore; I wouldn't function without her, and I was so scared, yet so cowardly for not telling her that before. When she was released to a room I entered, and sat beside her… she was pale, weak. I took a deep breath and opened my heart to her. I was so desperate, so lost. After that day our destiny was sealed. We were inseparable, especially outside work.

Today, exactly six months later and seven years since we meet for the first time… I'm here with her, in the same bed, happy and married to this amazing and extraordinary woman. It's our honeymoon. She lays beside me, sweetly, so peaceful sleeping, so Calleigh… now Calleigh Delko, and it amazes me how lucky I am. How happy and complete I feel. What before was just a dream now is reality… now I pray to God to help me give her all the love I feel for her, to make her the happiest woman in the world just like she makes me the happiest man.

I kiss her one more time and whisper **"**_**I love you… forever.**_**"**

She lets out a soft sigh and snuggles closer to me, head in my chest, hand resting on my waist, and whispers back, **"**_**I love you, too."**_

Pulling her tighter against me, I fall back to sleep.

Thanks for reading….and for the reviews!


End file.
